Petites magies
by Nelja
Summary: Après le tome 8, Tatsuki s'inquiète pour Orihime. Elle a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et s'en veut de lui être inutile. Indices de shoujo ai.


__

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 8. Centré sur Tatsuki, qui pense à Orihime et à ce qui leur est arrivé les derniers mois. Léger shoujo ai, si vous n'aimez pas ça ça peut s'interpréter aussi comme une fic d'amitié, mais dans mon esprit c'est du shoujo ai. :-) Sinon, je remercie Reiichi qui, alors que je me plaignais de la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir écrire une fic Orihime/Tatsuki parce que "elles n'allaient pas se revoir avant des plombes", m'a conseillé d'écrire une fic sur les sentiments de Tatsuki.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu'Orihime est partie.

Tatsuki est sûre qu'Orihime n'est pas chez sa tante. Elle n'est pas stupide. Mais désarmée par le sourire éblouissant de sa meilleure amie, elle n'a pas pu l'accuser de mensonge, de peur que sa promesse de revenir se révèle être fausse aussi. Elle n'a pas pu lui demander où elle allait réellement.

Mais elle pense en avoir une idée. Elle sait bien que cela a un rapport avec cette chose invisible qui les a attaquées, un soir, chez elle, le jour où elle a cru voir Ichigo dans sa chambre. Même si ces images sont floues dans son esprit, elles en ont parlé avec Orihime, elles ont vu la même chose, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est lié au fait que depuis, Orihime et elle peuvent voir les fantômes. Ca a un rapport avec Ichigo, et avec cette mystérieuse Rukia sur laquelle Orihime lui a posé des questions. Elle a beau lui avoir affirmé ensuite que cette histoire de fille que tout le monde a oublié était une blague, une histoire pour faire peur, il y a derrière une étrangeté incontestable. Tatsuki ne peut plus se rappeler de quoi elle parlait, ou avec qui, lors de certaines sorties. Elle n'a pas confiance en sa mémoire.

Elle ne sait plus non plus d'où vient cette idée qu'Orihime ne pourra peut-être pas sortir avec Ichigo, finalement. Si elle savait, peut-être pourrait-elle dire aussi pourquoi ce sentiment à la fois l'attriste (Parce qu'Orihime serait triste, sûrement), et la soulage aussi un peu (C'est idiot. Elle a toujours dit qu'Ichigo n'était pas assez bien pour Orihime, mais ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas?)

Surtout, elle sait que le départ d'Orihime a un rapport avec ce jour où elles ont été attaquées, et où elle n'a pas pu la protéger.

Encore une fois, sa mémoire la trahit : elle se rappelle qu'Orihime s'est fait attaquer par les garçons du club de judo. Mais il lui semble se souvenir aussi d'une voix horrible qui disait des choses horribles, alors qu'elle se battait encore et encore, au mépris de sa propre sûreté, avant de s'effondrer, vaincue. La douleur était telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru se réveiller. Mais finalement, elle a repris conscience dans un lit d'hôpital, sans la moindre blessure, et les cauchemars qui peuplaient son sommeil ont été remplacés par d'horribles visions, Orihime battue, Orihime morte, et, ironiquement, Orihime avec les cheveux coupés courts. La panique la submergeait.

Mais heureusement, Orihime est venue à son chevet et Tatsuki n'a pas pleuré, parce que son soulagement était trop grand et parce qu'une fille forte ne doit pas pleurer. Elle a demandé ce qui s'était passé, qui avait rempli son rôle de protectrice quand elle avait échoué, et Orihime lui a dit qu'elle-même avait, toute seule, sauvé leurs vies à toutes les deux, et cette fois son air grave ne mentait pas, même si aussitôt après elle a plaisanté sur le niveau du club de judo.

Ce jour-là, le soulagement a été si grand qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi sur ce que cela impliquait. Orihime est devenue forte, plus forte que Tatsuki, elle saura toujours se défendre. Elle peut affronter le danger. c'est pour ça que le jour où elle est partie (et Tatsuki est sure que ça a un rapport avec des monstres invisibles comme elles en ont combattu, même si elle préfèrerait ne pas y penser), Tatsuki n'a pas pu lui dire "Je viens avec toi.", "Je te protègerai." ou "Je viendrai te chercher si tu te perds." Elle ne peut qu'attendre et espérer qu'Orihime lui a dit la vérité quand elle a promis de revenir, que ce n'est pas juste un des rêves qu'elle invente pour embellir le monde.

Quand elle va à l'hôpital pour les examens de son bras cassé, ou qu'elle court pour garder la forme, ou que simplement elle se promène, elle repasse souvent à des endroits où elle a été avec Orihime. Elle la revoit inventer cet étrange jeu de marelle avec les dalles du parc, celui auquel Tatsuki n'a jamais pu la battre, parce que même si ses sauts étaient plus précis et plus longs, elle ne se rappelait jamais toutes les combinaisons d'intersections qui faisaient gagner des points ou en perdre. Elle la revoit tomber d'un arbre en essayant d'en décrocher un cerf-volant en forme de dragon emporté par le vent. Finalement, c'est Tatsuki qui est allée le chercher, elles n'ont jamais retrouvé le propriétaire, et Tatsuki l'a gardé, parce qu'Orihime la lui a donné pour l'avoir "soignée" en soufflant sur sa blessure.

Elle revoit la chaleur se son rire, de ses jeux enfantins, de ses rêves purs et de ses cheveux châtain, qui la réconforte toujours, comme par magie. Elle revoit le visage reconnaissant d'Orihime quand elle la protégeait contre les grands. Elle essaie de se persuader qu'elle va bien, de lui envoyer son énergie et sa force, en donnant de grands coups de pieds dans l'arbre qui l'a blessée ou en faisant le score maximal à la marelle. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle souhaite toujours de souhaiter qu'elle se porte bien pour ne plus vouloir que son retour, et quand elle pense à sa force inutile, à sa mémoire criblée de trous et à la faiblesse de ses pouvoirs, la même idée noire lui traverse immanquablement l'esprit "Je ne sers plus à rien. Maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Et moi, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin d'elle."

Elle sait que c'est égoïste, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, elle le sera encore plus si elle s'apitoie sur sa propre faiblesse au lieu de penser à Orihime. Alors elle l'imagine encore, de toute sa force, souriante, belle et triomphante.

Elle ne retourne jamais au bord de la rivière aux libellules, car elles n'y retourneront qu'ensemble, et dans ses rêves, quand elle y est, c'est toujours avec Orihime. Elle ne veut pas détruire le rêve que son amie lui a laissé.

Le parfum d'enfance, de rêve et de conte des fées qui suit les traces d'Orihime n'a pas réussi à donner suffisamment de pouvoir à Tatsuki pour faire d'elle le chevalier qui défend la princesse contre les monstres. Mais peut-être qu'il donnera de la force à de petites magies rituelles, ou à une promesse faite un soir d'été. Et quand elle se dit ça, elle a confiance, et elle attend, elle attend encore qu'Orihime revienne.


End file.
